Little Angel
by Mikesch10
Summary: Do I scare you, little angel?" "No! Of course not! Please... don't leave... leave me alone!" Ein Lächeln schlich sich in ihre Züge. Dabei lächelte sie nicht. Niemals. Doch sie musste lächeln. Diese kleine gedemütigte Kreatur vertraute ihr. "I wont leave you alone, little angel. Never." Ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln unter Tränen. Ein Lächeln, das ihr Herz erwärmte.


Rot.  
Rot tropfte es an ihr herab. Ihr Lebenssaft floss aus jeder nur erdenklichen Faser ihres Körpers.  
Salzig bahnte sich eine Träne ihren Weg über ihre Wange.  
Sie würde ihr Versprechen nicht halten können. Nie mehr... Dabei hatte sie gehofft, endlich FREI sein zu dürfen.  
Grün.  
Eisgrün.  
Die Augen ihres Killers.  
Grün war die Farbe des Todes.  
Grün tötete.  
Grün erinnerte sie daran, was sie tun wollte, aber nie getan hatte. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich an etwas, das sie immer verdrängt hatte. Sie riss die Augen auf. War das damals wirklich die Wissenschaftlerin gewesen, die sie heute kannte? Diese unnahbare junge Frau, mit der sie einen erbitterten Kleinkrieg führte? Das damals war ein verschrecktes Kind gewesen.  
Ängstlich.  
Panisch.

_Ein gellender Schrei.  
Sie fuhr auf und lief so schnell sie konnte zu der Geräuschquelle und stolperte fast über ein kleines Kind. Das Mädchen kauerte auf dem Weg und schlief.  
Aber sie schrie.  
Immer und immer wieder kamen englische Wörter aus ihrem Mund.  
"No! Mum! Dad! Please, tell me, they aren't dead! Please! PLEASE!"  
Sie beugte sich zu dem kleinen Kind und berührte es. Sofort krümmte die Kleine sich zusammen.  
Wieder schrie sie.  
"No... Please... I'll never do it again! But please... leave me alone! Leave me alone... LET ME BE!"  
Rotblonde Strähnen fielen vor ein Kindergesicht.  
Ein kleiner Körper, der sich unter Schmerzen wand.  
Das Mädchen mochte vier, vielleicht fünf Jahre alt sein.  
Sie strich ihr immer wieder beruhigend über den Kopf und das Mädchen schlug die Augen auf.  
Intelligente türkisblaue Augen voller Angst, Ungläubigkeit und Demut sahen sie an.  
"What's the matter?", fragte sie sanft.  
"They... They've beaten... beaten me! It... It hurts... hurts so much..."  
Kurze Kinderarme, die ihre Taille umschlangen und sich an ihr festkrallten.  
Tränen, die in Strömen an den Kinderwangen herabflossen.  
Sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.  
"Why?", hakte sie weich nach.  
"Because... Because I'm to... to intelligent... intelligent for them...  
And... And my hair... is strange..."  
Wieder krümmte sich das Mädchen.  
Sie hatte Angst.  
"Who? Who has beaten you, little angel?"  
"Little... Little angel?"  
"Yes. You are a little angel. "  
"My... my classmates..."  
Ein Hauch.  
Die Stimme des rotblonden Kindes war ein Hauch.  
Wer hatte der Kleinen das angetan? Zorn flackerte in ihren blauen Augen auf.  
"How old are you, little angel?"  
"I'm five..."  
Wieder krümmte sich der Kinderkörper zusammen. Wieder keuchte das kleine Mädchen.  
"Does it still hurt?", fragte sie leise und die Kleine nickte.  
Doch sie nickte verhalten und voller Angst.  
„Do I scare you, little angel?"  
"No! Of course not!  
Please... don't leave... leave me alone!"  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich in ihre Züge.  
Dabei lächelte sie nicht.  
Niemals.  
Doch sie musste lächeln.  
Diese kleine gedemütigte Kreatur vertraute ihr.  
"I wont leave you alone, little angel. Never."  
Ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln unter Tränen. Ein Lächeln, das ihr Herz erwärmte.  
„You musn't cry anymore, little angel. It's alright. I'm with you. Stop crying... I'll protect you."  
"Really?"  
"Really. You are a wunderful girl. Don't let them win. You are, who you are. And your hair... I think, it's beautiful."  
_

Sie lächelte, als sie daran zurückdachte.  
Sie war so anders gewesen.  
Klein und verletzlich.

_„Sherry!"  
Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, einer Fünfzehnjährigen diesen Rang zuzusprechen.  
Denn mit einem Codenamen würde sie automatisch in der Organisation als vollwertiges Mitglied aufgenommen werden.  
Rotblond...  
Diese Haare...  
Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
Nein.  
Sie würde nicht weich werden.  
„Anakota will sehen, was du für Fortschritte machst!"  
Auch das wurmte sie.  
Dieses halbe Kind hatte mehr Privilegien als sie selbst. Dieser Teenager durfte Anakota persönlich sehen und konnte sich ihre Arbeitszeiten frei aussuchen.  
Sie dagegen konnte sich so etwas nicht aussuchen. Auch wenn sie gerade etwas zu tun hatte. Sie musste kommen, wenn Anakota etwas sagte.  
Hass machte sich in ihr breit.  
Hass verdeckte die Erinnerung an das hilfsbedürftige Kind, das sich an sie geklammert hatte.  
Das geschrieen hatte.  
Das gefleht hatte, nicht alleine gelassen zu werden.  
Sie vergaß dieses Kind.  
Sie sah nur noch, dass ihre Stellung gefährdet war, sonst nichts...  
_

Blonde Strähnen fielen vor ihr Gesicht, als sie in sich zusammensank.  
Sie war allein.  
Schrecklich allein.  
Ihr Mörder war verschwunden.  
Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass man starb. Dass man alleine starb.  
„Oh Gott, Vermouth!"  
Eine leise Stimme drang in ihr schwindendes Bewusstsein.  
Wer...  
Rotblonde Strähnen, die vor ihr Gesicht fielen.  
Türkisblaue Augen, die sie geschockt ansahen.  
„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"  
"He has... has killed me, because I'm a... I'm a traitor..."  
Warme Finger, die sich um ihr Handgelenk schlossen.  
"I'm so sorry. Sorry that I tried to kill you..."  
"Please, shut up! You'll die, if you..."  
Sie schnitt der Anderen das Wort ab.  
"I'm goin' to die, even if I'll shut up..."  
Sie keuchte.  
Langsam konnte sie nichts mehr sehen.  
"Goodbye, little... little angel..."  
Ein Hauchen, das kaum die Ohren der Anderen erreichte.  
Türkisblaue Augen, die sich weiteten und eine blasse, kalte Hand, die ihre Kraft verlor.  
Ein Herz, das aufhörte zu schlagen und eine Träne, die auf den Boden tropfte.

_Wir alle machen Fehler in unser'm Leben  
Doch können wenige vergeben  
Mir wurde verziehen  
In meinem letzten Atemzug_

_Chris Vineyard was like you_  
_Like you ever do_  
_She helped me_  
_To see_  
_That I'm different_  
_The smile that I send_  
_Will reach her_  
_I'm sure_

Gold auf Schwarzem Grund.  
Ein kleiner Engel schmückte ihre letzte Ruhestätte.  
Wie jedes Jahr lag eine Rose dort, wo das Herz des Wesens sein sollte.  
Wie jedes Jahr saß eine junge Frau mit rotblondem Haar vor dem Grab und betete.  
Betete, dass die Blonde in den Himmel kam.  
Denn dort gehörte sie ihrer Meinung nach hin.  
Eine Träne tropfte auf den Boden.  
„Ich wünschte, du hättest es mir früher gesagt..."  
Ein Wispern, das über ihre Lippen drang.  
Trauer.  
Sehnsucht.  
Hoffnung.  
Das alles steckte in diesem Satz.  
Rotes Licht flutete über den Friedhof.  
Rot wie die Rose, die auf dem Grab lag.  
Und rot wie Blut.


End file.
